becauseitmustfandomcom-20200215-history
Lumi-Visian
Lumi-Visians are a race of humanoid celestials made of pure light from the realm of Invisibase. They were known as the Kal-Panyim tribe in the cosmic community. But since migrating to the realm of men, they took on human form leaving only their faces celestial and overwhelming to human sight, requiring them to wear masks. __TOC__ Origins The Lumi-Visians are said to be the direct descendants of the Su-Naru, primordial giants who once ruled the cosmos. It is said that when the Su-Naru lived among the stars, children were born to them. Their offspring did not have their trademark large craniums, but had heads made of bright light. When these "light children" joined with other stars, children were born to them as well. The first generation offspring of the Su-Naru are the Lumi-Visian Elders. The Great Cosmic War A Great War broke out among the Su-Naru and from these battles the realms were formed. Many of the giants were slain by Lord Baal, high ranking general of the All-Dark Nadir. The giants that were slain became Universal Powers and these Powers were gathered up by the Elders and taken to Invisibase. Lord Baal corrupted many of the smaller Su-Naru and reduced them to lower forms of life. These tainted primordials fled to the realm of Caprasecks and began the Haeysux race. Birth of the Kal-Panyim Order There are 144 Lumi-Visian Elders in the Kal-Panyim tribe. The highest Elder in the Order contained six Universal Powers: Time, Love, Virtue, Wisdom, Knowledge and Understanding. When the High Elder took a female partner, 6 children were born to him: Verti-Pode, Tama-Cider, Zeni-Tude, Muta-Ramah, Onco-Moat and Jolen-Heli. After dispersing his Powers, the High Elder left his children with a framework on how to build the Kal-Panyim Order. The only one wise enough to take on the task of establishing the Order was the youngest child, Jolen-Heli. Jolen decided that one ruler alone was not enough and created the Kal-Panyim Triumvirate to govern the realm. He chose his older brother Tama-Cider and his older sister Muta-Ramah to rule with him. Jolen faced his first challenge when the All-Dark Nadir sent Lord Baal and his son Dagon to lay siege to the realm of Invisibase. Using the Sword of Invisibase (later called the Blade of Anonymous), Jolen killed Baal and wiped out his entire army, leaving only Dagon alive. The forces of darkness feared Jolen-Heli and the Kal-Panyim tribe, for The Most was with them. History on Earth The Kal-Panyim tribe first visited earth around 3200 B.C. where they touched down in the city-state of Sumer. Around this time cuneiform was used and it was this system of wedge shapes that was used to write the Sacred Writ. These writings would later be translated into different languages, including: Hebrew, Arabic, Latin, Greek, Spanish and much later in English. Their glowing heads act as location beacons to other Kal-Panyims and warning lights to other beings who would try to do harm to any planetary populace that the Kal-Panyim Tribe had co-habitated with. They are considered highly favored Children of The Most, but this is only speculation and isn't a universal fact. Covenant With Mankind By the 15th century, the Kal-Panyim tribe--now known as Lumi-Visians--entered into a contract with the common people of earth to build and keep a Universal Library of Knowledge. From that point on, many Lumi-Visians began breeding with human females to insure that a Kal-Panyim presence was always in the realm of men. Problems Interbreeding with Man Many of the Lumi-Visians who stayed on earth took human females as brides and had offspring with them. One of the most highly controversial weddings of the time was the union of Sage Jolen-Heli and a Berber virgin Mia Arrabo. Together they had Pia Arrabo, a child Jolen begot to build and keep the Universal Library. Centuries later Pia would later do the same thing his father Jolen did with an Ethiopian virgin named Alema Gindo. But from this forbidden union of Universal Powers and a machine called the Anisogamator, would come not one child, but a set of fraternal twins (a boy and a girl) whom Pia would engineer with cosmic DNA to destroy the realm of men. Growth Process All Lumi-Visians go through a growth process known as the Lumi-Visian Ladder of Light. *Pure bred Lumi-Visians are known as "Puri-Lux" (Whole-glows). *Half-bred Lumi-Visians are known as "Hemi-Lux" (Half-glows). Reproduction and Life Cycle When two Lumi-Visians come together, they touch heads first and then embrace one another. The female then mounts the male and opens up her light-gape located in her pelvic region. The male and female lock bodies and remain this way, until the male discharges "lumi-seed" to impregnate the female. The development and birth of a new Lumi-Visian occurs moments after intercourse. The female first discharges the excess lumi-seed from the male. This is followed by the release of a thick, white substance that eventually shapes itself into a Lumi-Visian. All Whole-glows are born as adults at birth. Growth Stage of a Puri-Lux All pure-bred Lumi-Visians are born adults. Half-glows are born as human newborns and their metal masks grow in on their faces within the first six months. 'Stage 2' The Lumi-Visian begins to show his or her personality traits and talents. This is the stage that is most crucial to the child's development. 'Stage 3' The Lumi-Visian's rapid growth triples putting he or she in the juvenile development stage of his or her early teens. Half-glows may also begin to exhibit superhuman abilities. 'Stage 4' The Half-glow begins to master his or her powers. New abilities include Kal-Panyim flairs and Visage-Flashing. Some half-glows can even shape-shift and gain flight capabilities. 'Stage 5' When a Lumi-Visian becomes an adult, his or her celestial power has reached its pinnacle and his or her face will burst into a radiant sphere of bright light. The luminance of their newly-glown faces can be covered with the mask they grew up with or a new face plate. Lumi-Visian Gallery Lumi-vis.jpg|A memner of the Kal-Panyim Court removing his mask, circa 650 A.D. Full-glown.jpg|When hybrid Lumi-Visians are full-glown, they receive their light-faces. Category:Bishops of Bastard characters Category:Bishops of Bastard topics